


Winter has Come

by BC2



Series: Ruby and Nora (Redux) [5]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Comedy, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Terrorism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-21 05:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16570838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BC2/pseuds/BC2
Summary: Winter arrives in Vale to help with an issue.





	1. Winter’s Arrival

The CCT Tower was quiet. Atlas guards patrolled the halls, some chatted with one-another, others kept to themselves, waiting for their shift to end.

Outside, a group of men made their way towards the unsuspecting building using the cover of darkness. They wore all black, except for the white skull that decorated their black balaclavas.

When they came across an Atlas guard patrolling the front of the building, the leader motioned for them to wait. Going up ahead, he hid in the bushes, waiting for the guard to walk past. When the guard did, he snuck up behind him, and rapped a garrote around his neck, wrestling him to the ground until he went still. Then, he motioned for the others to follow.

Two of the skull-wearing goons placed a sticky on the locked door of them building. After they finished setting the bomb, the leader ruthlessly set off the bomb while they were still next to it, killing both goons along with the Atlas guards in front of the door.

”Breach! Bre-“ The guard was cutoff by a bullet whipping through the smoke and hitting him between the eyes.

”Shit!” The last guard in the room pulled his gun, opening fire randomly into the smoke. When nothing happened, he slowly made his way towards the smoke. When he was in spitting distance, a garrote wrapped around his throat, and the leader brought him to the ground with one hard tug.

* * *

”Hey, did you hear that?” One Atlas guard asked another as they got into the elevator.

”Hear what?” The other guard pulled out his earbuds. “I didn’t hear anything.”

”Why are you wearing ear buds on the job?!”

”I’m sorry, I thought my coworker wouldn’t have the hearing of my eighty-year-old grandma,” the earbud wearing guard snarked.

When the elevator doors opened, the men were shocked to see a group of skull masked men standing in front of them, the bodies of their colleagues not far behind them. The group casually walked into the elevator, pressing the button to the top floor as the guards stood dumbfounded.

As the group casually exited the elevator when it reached the top floor, leaving the garroted bodies of the guards in the elevator. The leader placed his scroll into the central control conceal of the CCT.

”This is the Skull to Fire Starter. CCT is hacked and ready for your speech for the big night.” Skull looked into his other scroll as Cinder appeared on screen.

”Excellent,” Cinder spoke. “Come back and you’ll be paid accordingly.”

”Good to hear.” Skull cruelly executed the reming three goons. “I’ll be taking all of the money, my men tragically didn’t survive the job.”

”That’s...unsurprising.” Cinder rolled her eyes.

* * *

”Hey buddy...do you think you’ve had enough?” He bartender asked the caped man. He was the only one at his bar. “I mean, you’ve had over ten glasses!”

”Buddy, trust me when I say ten glasses ain’t nothing,” Qrow said. “Hit me with another, I’m not actually looking to get too drunk today.”

”How often do you drink?”

”How often does Glynda Goodwitch shag a prostitute?”

”I’m pretty sure everyone in town knows that.”

”Exactly!” Qrow waved the glass in the bartender’s face. “Hit me with another!”

”Don’t!”

The bartender stopped refilling Qrow’s Glass when a woman shouted out. Both men turned to see a woman with white hair, and yellow eyes.

”Daisy!” Qrow raised a glass to her arrival, having forgotten the bartender has already taken it. “How’s my favorite friend with benefit?”

”We’re not...” Daisy let out an annoyed sigh, ”Qrow, what are you even doing here?”

Just then, the sound of a ship filled the air. Qrow pointed behind Daisy, and she looked to see an Atlas ship flying towards Beacon Academy.

”Need to tell Oz something important, but I thought I’d mess with our mutual enemy, first.” Qrow gave her a sly grin.

”What?! No...I’m not going to let you-“ Daisy turned back to face Qrow, only for an actual crow to fly past her face towards Beacon. “What the... **Qrow**!” Daisy ran after the bird as fast as she could.

”Hey!” The bartender shouted after her. “He didn’t pay for his drinks!”

* * *

Weiss was awoken by the familiar sound of an Atlas airship.

”No way!” Weiss shot out of bed and ran towards the window. Opening it, she looked out to the courtyard to see an Atlas airship. “Winter!” A bright smile grew on her face.

”Who?” Ruby sat up from her bed, rubbing her tired eyes.

”My absolutely amazing sister!”

”Oh...why is she here?”

”I don’t know, but come on!” Weiss dragged Ruby out of bed. “Get dressed, I want you to meet her!”

”Why me?” Ruby whined.

”You’re team leader!” Weiss tossed Ruby her cloths as she slipped on her boots and jacket. “Now get dressed.”

”Fine, fine.” Ruby began getting dressed.

* * *

”Winter!” Weiss ran into the courtyard with a smile on her face.

When the elder Schnee turned to face them, Ruby got worried when she noticed the stern, almost expression on her face. This worry turned to confusing when that stern expression turned into one of joy.

”Weiss!” Winter smiled and ran into a loving embrace with Weiss. “I missed you so much!”

”Me too!” Weiss cried.

”Weiss...” Winter kelt down and looked Weiss in her eyes. “...I...heard about your friend. I’m sorry.”

”Oh.” Weiss’s smiled disappeared. “It’s okay, we’ve all been recovering.”

”Tell his boyfriend he has my condolences.”

”I’ll be sure to.” Weiss then looked over to Ruby. “Oh, Winter! This is my teammate, leader, and best friend, Ruby.”

”Oh!” Winter perked up at the sight of Ruby. “Please to meet you, Miss Rose.” Winter shook Ruby’s hand. “Anyone who can warm my sister’s heart as my respect.”

”Winter.” Weisss blushed.

”What? You needed some melting, ‘Ice Queen’.” Winter playfully nudged Weiss. “Come, I wish to see your dorm!”

“Okay! Right this-“

”Winter!”

As shout from behind them got their attention. The three girls turned to see Qrow, a smug grin plastered on his face.

”Uncle-“ Ruby began, but was cutoff by Winter.

”Qrow.” Winter gritted her teeth in anger.

”Wait...you know my uncle?” Ruby asked.

”Know him? He was seeing my wife behind my back.” Winter turned to Ruby. “I’m sorry to know you’re related to such a mongrel.”

”Oh, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby let out a familiar, disappointed sigh. “Not again.”

”He’s done this before?!” Weiss asked.

”Married men, married woman...my uncle is a huge homewrecker.”

”Glad to know he’s horrific all around then.” Winter turned back to Qrow. “What do you want?!”

”Nothing much, Winty.” Qrow swaggered up to her. “Just wondering how you’ve been?”

”I was fine, until you showed up.”

”That’s great to hear-hey kiddo!” Qrow interrupted himself when he saw Ruby. “How are you doing?” He asked, much more genuinely.

”I’m fine, Uncle Qrow.” Ruby awkwardly rubbed the back of her head. “I don’t think you should be here, though.”

”Bull, I have something important to tell Oz.”

”Then why aren’t you telling him.” Winter spat in his eye.

”Well,” Qrow wiped his eye, “I wanted to check up with you, first.”

”By “check up”, did you mean mess with?”

”You know it.”

”Guys like you make me glad I’ll never touch a man.” Winter glared daggers at Qrow.

”Trust me, Winter.” Qrow grew a smirk. “Knowing you, men aren’t missing much.”

Qrow was greeted with a slug to his jaw for the comment. Hitting the ground with a thud, Ruby and Weiss let out a gasp.

”Winter!”

Winter looked up, and let out a gasp herself when she saw Daisy.

”Daisy?”

”Who is this know?” Ruby asked.

”Winter’s ex-wife.” Weiss shifted uncomfortably.

”Oh...crap baskets.” Ruby facepalmed.

”Winter, please stop.” Daisy ran over to Qrow and helped him up.

”Why?” Winter asked, coldly. “Don’t want me to bruise your secret fuck buddy?”

”I...I...” Daisy could only look away in shame.

”I do believe that is quite enough.”

Ruby and Weiss let out a relieved sigh when they recognized Ozpin’s voice.

”You two, please return to your dorm.” Ozpin looked to Ruby and Weiss.

”Okay, see you Winter!” Weiss gave her a happy smile and wave. “And I hope you lost a tooth you drunken manwhore.” Weiss glaired at Qrow before walking off.

”Bye,” Ruby said, a hint of disappointment in her voice that made Qrow wince.

”You three, meet in my office, please.” Ozpin turned and began walking back to Beacon. “In your own time, of course.”

”We got in trouble,” Qrow snarked.

”Shut up!” Winter didn’t even turn to look at them as she began to follow Ozpin.

“Why do you set her off like that?” Daisy checked his bruised face.

”Not an Atlas fan,” Qrow admitted. “One of the reasons I saw you to begin with.”

”You’re an ass, you know that?”

”Didn’t stop you from taking mine.” Qrow stood up and dusted himself off.

”You know I regret ever touching you,” Daisy spat.

”Well, I don’t.” Qrow turned into a crow and flew off.

“Ugh...What did I do?” Daisy asked herself.

Ozpin and Winter had just entered the the elevator to Ozpin’s office when Qrow flew in just as the doors closed. When he returned to his human form, he was close to Ozpin.

”You know, Oz.” Qrow let out a purr. “I still like older men.”

”What do want Qrow?” Ozpin asked, annoyed.

”Right now? Or why I came here?” Qrow asked, jokingly. “Right now? You. What I came here for is much more important, though.”

”Pig.” Winter let out a disgusted snarl.

”Winter, I’m not a mirror!”

”Qrow! That’s enough!” Ozpin scolded.

”Alright, alright.” Qrow backed down as the elevator’s doors opened to Ozpin’s office, where Port and Oobelck were waiting.

”I thought I told Glynda to meet us here.” Ozpin walked into the center of the room. “Where is she?”

“Ironwood is on his way. Glynda is...” Port could only let out an uncomfortable cough.

”You know.” Oobelck motioned scissors with his hands.

”For the Gods sake.” Ozpin put his hands to face. “Can one of you call her?”

* * *

”Glynda~” Ginger cried out in ecstasy as Glynda licked her clit.

”Glynda!” Another prostitute called from the kitchen, walking into the room with a scroll in hand.

”Yes?” Glynda looked up from between Ginger’s legs.

”You got a call.” She handed her the scroll.

”This is Glynda Goodwitch speaking.” Glynda casually said into the scroll.

”Glynda,” Oobleck said. “Important meeting at Oz’s office, remember.”

”Damn it.” Glynda swore to herself. “I’ll be right there.”

”But Glyndie, what about me?” Ginger pounted.

”I’m sorry, dear,” Glynda apologized. “Maybe later.”

”Aww.” Ginger crossed her arms in disappointment.

* * *

Daisy entered Ozpin’s office from the elevator.

”Took you long enough.” Qrow leaned back in a chair.

”Like you would know anything about being long.” Daisy didn’t even look at him. When she saw Ironwood, she gave him a nod. “James.”

”Daisy.” Ironwood gave her a smile.

”Sorry I’m late!” Glynda rushed in, barely dressed as if she had been in a rush.

”Okay, now that’s every is here. What did you want to tell me, Qrow?” Ozpin sat at his desk.

“So, just recently a string of terrorist attacks have been happening across the CCT towers.” Qrow placed his scroll on Ozpin’s desk. “However, other than the bodies of the unfortunate men guarding the place, nothing was taken, destroyed, or changed. By all accounts, nothing happened to any of the towers after these attacks.”

”That tragically happened here.” Ironwood looked down at the thought. “We lost good men that night.”

”Let me guess, that was the only thing wrong?” Qrow asked.

”We had our best tech experts look into the CCT,” Ozpin explained. “They found nothing.”

”Still, this has to be leading somewhere.” Qrow scratched his chin. “These attacks can’t be happening for no reason.”

”Alright, well, for the time being, I suggest you stay here so we can figure this out,” Ozpin said.

”No worries, Oz,” Qrow said. “I already have an apartment.” Qrow winked at Daisy. “You can stay with me anytime.”

”Get out.” Daisy looked away from him, feeling Winter’s eyes on her.

”Fine.” Qrow left the room.

”Why do we have such a shameless womanizer in on this?” Ironwood asked. “Can we really trust him?”

”Qrow is not, by any stretch of the definition, a good person,” Ozpin glaired at Ironwood, “but at least he’s not selfish enough to keep quiet to then public about a dangerous criminal being on the loose to save his own reputation. Yet, I still trust you.”

Ironwood backed down, looking away from Ozpin in guilt.

”Yeah, even I thought that was dumb,” Oobleck jumped into the conversation, “and I snort crack.”

”Back to discussion,” Winter said. “Why do you think these attacks have been happening?”

”That’s what we intended to find out, Miss Schnee.” Ozpin adjusted his glasses. “However, you must be tired from the flight from Atlas to here. I hope you don’t mind staying in one of the empty dorms. Small, but free of charge.”

”Thank you, Ozpin.” Winter bowed to him. “I will make the most of it.” Winter turned to leave, but stopped when a terrifying thought entered her head. “Ozpin, do you think it could be Salem?”

Everyone in the room went deftly quiet. Only the slow, mechanical movement of the gears made a sound.

”For all of our sakes, Miss Schnee. I’ll pray to the Gods every night that it’s not.”


	2. All According to Plan

Skull’s men entered the closed office building. It was past midnight, and the only person there was a lone guard, who watched the cameras on the top floor.

To work around this, one of the men scaled his way up, used his laser semblance to cut a human sized circle into the glass, and entered the building to ambush the guard.

As this was going on, the guard noticed Skull’s armed men enter through the front door.

”What the...?” His eyes widened when they entered the elevator and he could get a good look at their guns. “Oh, crap!” He went to set off the alarm, but a garrote was already around his throat before he even had a chance to reach for it.

“Guys, guard is down,” the goon said. “You’re free to set the charges.”

”Already on it,” another goon responded on the other end.

When they reached the bottom floor, the four men set charges on all of the four bottom pillars keeping building up.

”Sir, the charges have been set.” The last goon activated his charge.

”Excellent.” Skull looked out to the building from across the street. “Let’s give Ozpin a nice little surprise.” He causally set off the charges.

”Wait! Sir, we’re still-“ the goons please were cutoff by charges going off.

Skull watched as the entire building collapsed, taking all his men with it.

”Fire Starter, the fun has officially begun,” Skull said into his scroll.

”Let me guess, your men didn’t survive...again?” Cinder asked.

”Unfortunately, no,” Skull said, sarcastically.

”Why do you hire them if you’re just going to kill them?” Cinder asked.

”More money for me.”

”Fair enough,” Cinder said, causally. “Come on back for the pay.”

”Of course.”

* * *

 Winter knocked on team RWBY’s door.

”Crap!” She heard Weiss quietly say from the outside the room. After some shuffling, Weiss opened the door, she was beaming from ear to ear. “Winter! So glad you could make it!”

”Agreed.” Winter entered and sized up the room. “Sorry I couldn’t make my first day here, I am actually here on official Atlas business.”

”Really? What is it?” Weiss asked.

”I am afraid it’s confidential,” Winter said.

”Oh, of course!” Weiss playfully slapped her head. “My apologies. So...do you like our dorm?”

”I must say, you and your team have done an excellent job keeping your room clean!” Winter exclaimed.

”Yeah, you know me.” Weiss gently kicked some trash under Blake’s bed while Winter wasn’t looking. “Always keeping a place tidy!”

“You haven’t changed much.” Winter smiles at her. “Though I’m glad you’re making friends, it’s good to know mother and father haven’t influenced you too poorly.”

”Yeah...” Weiss’ mood soured at the mention of their parents.

”Have...have either of them talked to you since you left?” Winter asked, gently.

”Father calls, occasionally.”

”I hope he hasn’t said anything too critical.”

”He says he’s not upset with my decision to go to Beacon, but...you know father.” Weiss looked to her feet. “Mom hasn’t called at all, but tnot much has changed there. Still thinks Atlas hookers are more important than her own kids.”

”Oh, I’m sorry,” Winter said, sadly. “What about Whitley?”

”He’s been calling.” Weiss perked up. “He is still just as supportive as every!”

”That’s good.”

”Klein has been, too!” Weiss’ smile grew.

”That’s wonderful!”

”Have they been calling you?” Weiss asked.

”Ever since I left, just like you,” Winter said.

”I guess we still have support from our real family,” Weiss said.

”Yes, we do.” Winter sat down on Weiss’ bed, patting the spot next to her. “Sit, I wish to hear how your summoning has been going.”

”Oh,” Weiss said. “I’m glad your sitting.”

”Why?” Winter asked, tilting her head in curiosity.

Weiss held out her hand, and a little knight appeared in her hand. He spun his sword, then knelt in Winter’s presence.

”That is the most adorable thing I’ve ever seen!” Winter squeed. “Look at him!”

”I can assure you,” Weiss said. “I can make him much bigger and more threatening than that.”

Weiss walked over to the window, and tossed the little knight into the air. Winter stood from her sitting and made it to the window just in time to see the once small knight grow to the size of an Atlas paladin.

”Weiss! This is fantastic!” Winter hugged her. “I’m so proud of you!”

”Thank...thank you.” Weiss hugged her back.

* * *

 “An office building collapsed in the late hours of the night. While the only causality was a guard and the men who set the charges, the terrorist organization known as the Skulls have taken responsibility for the collapse, and promise there will be more blood. They left us this chilling message.”

Ozpin could only grit his teeth as Skull’s face appeared on his television.

”People of Vale, I hate to barge in after the recent attack by Scorch, but I’m afraid money can’t buy me the empathy for your recent plights. Know that, these attacks will get worse, and though this attack only had one innocent causality, I can guarantee that many more will be dying next time. Oh, by the way, you may want to stay away from Vale’s hospital.” Skull let out a bellowing laugh as the feed cutoff.

”The last thing Vale needs is another terrorist attack!” Ozpin stood up and threw his coffee mug to the floor, shattering it. Letting out an sigh, Ozpin sat down to calm himself.

”Sir.” Glynda entered in through the elevator. When she saw Ozpin with his hands on his head, a shattered coffee cup on the ground, she immediately grew  concerned. “Ozpin? Are you okay?”

”Running a city can be stressful, Glynda.”

”I can see...” she used her telekinesis to fix his mug and place it back on his desk.

”Thank you.” Ozpin gave her a sad smile.

”Ozpin!” Ironwood’s booming voice killed the calming atmosphere of the room. “I take it you saw the recent attacks?”

”How did you get up here so fast?” Glynda asked. “I didn’t see you take the elevator.”

”I actually got here before you, I was just taking the stairs.”

”James, no has used those for years,” Ozpin said, trying to lighten the mood. “They take far too long.”

”Yes, but I needed the exercise.” Ironwood adjusted his suit. “However, back to them matter at hand, I have solution to this problem.”

”And what might that be?” Ozpin asked, raising an eyebrow.

”Atlesian knights and paladins.” Ironwood placed his scroll on Ozpin’s table showing him the androids and their tank-sized counterparts. “These were designed to minimize civilian and soldier casualties. They’re made on near constant basis back in Atlas, so they’re incredibly expendable. It wouldn’t take long for them to ship an army here.”

”I...I don’t know this, James.” Ozpin stood up and faced the city of Vale outside his office window.

”Ozpin please, this can work out for the both of us,” Ironwood pleaded. “You protect the people, and I can...I can make up for what I did. For the lives lost to Keter because of my arrogance.”

Ozpin turned back to Ironwood, who begged to him with his eyes.

”James...you’re my friend, always have been, always will be.” Ozpin sat down at his desk. “My trust in you may have been shaken, but it’s still there. I’ll allow it.”

”Thank you, Oz.” Ironwood gave him a sincere smile. “I promise, this won’t fail like the airship idea.”

* * *

”I promise, this won’t fail like the airship idea.”

Cinder listened to her the bug she placed in Ozpin’s office.

”Excellent,” Cinder said, smiling. “All according to plan.”

“Breakfast!” Emerald walked into the room, carrying a bag. When she shut the door behind her, Skull snuck up from behind the door and grabbed her shoulder. “Ah!” Emerald let out a high pitched yelp as she almost dropped the bag. When she saw Skull, who let out a snicker, she punched his shoulder. “Not funny, Mercury.”

”Come on!” Mercury pulled off his mask, and turned off his voice distorter. “That was great.”

”No, it wasn’t!” Emerald set down the bag on dorm’s study stable. “I almost dropped breakfast!”

”Fine, fine,” Mercury chuckled.

”Well, now that you two are done goofing around, I have some good news.” Cinder slipped off of her bed, bare feet not even creaking the wooden floor as she walked, hips swaying, over to Emerald, wrapping an arm around the blushing thief’s waist when she reached her. “Ironwood has already convinced Ozpin to bring in the knights and paladins for our plan.”

”That’s good.” Mercury turned on his voice distorter. “Because I’ve officially run out of men.”

”Not surprising,” Cinder joked, “considering you keep killing them.”

”Hey, got to keep the money, somehow.” Mercury turned the distorter back off. “Not like I’m going to split the pay with a bunch of lowlifes for helping me.”

”You’re incredibly ungrateful,” Emerald said.

Mercury just shrugged, causing Emerald to roll her eyes.

”Either way, good work, Mercury.” Cinder handed him a wad of lien. “We can now officially start phase two of our plan.”

”Ah, phase two.” Mercury ran his fingers across the lien. “My favorite part of this plan, outside of the getting paid part.”

”Once Neo gets herself arrested, she’ll be able to hack into the Paladins and Knights when the attack on Vale starts.”

”Hey, when the attack starts, can I go on a shooting spree?” Mercury asked.

”After you get enough footage of the Knights and Paladins shooting civilians,” Cinder said. “Along with the release of our ace in the hole.”

”Who is that, again?” Mercury asked.

”She never told us, idiot.” Emerald shook her head.

”Oh, yeah...why?” Mercury looked back to Cinder.

”I don’t want to spoil the surprise.” Cinder looked out to Mt. Glenn from their dorm, a smile growing on her face.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for Arkham knighting you!


End file.
